jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Different
| image= | tag= | author=Richard Ryley | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words=9, 739 | pub_date=April 12th, 2001 | update=April 14th, 2010 | current_status= }} A Little Different is written by Richard Ryley and began online publication on April 12th, 2001.Richard Ryley at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 26-10-2014 It currently stands incomplete at two chapters, the most recent of which was published online on April 14th, 2010. Description Plot Chapter 1: Please Knock Akane Tendo comes into the bathing room to take a bath with her new friend Ranma Saotome, whom she still believes to be a girl. Seeing the sign reading "Please knock", and reacting automatically instead of thinking about it, she knocks. This warns Ranma of her presence, and he calls out, in male form. Surprised at hearing a male voice, Akane wraps a towel around herself, and asks Ranma if "she" is okay. Turning back into a girl, Ranma answers her. Suspicious, Akane opens the divider, to see an embarassed Ranma, who had been hesitant to open the divider herself. Ranma's embarassment makes Akane even more suspicious, and she looks for the man she heard, believing him to be Ranma's father. Ranma finally explains, demonstrating the curse for Akane, while making sure they both have towels to preserve their modesty. Akane is stunned by the curse, but curious about Ranma's story and his future plans. Akane is relieved that Ranma has no interest in the forced engagement, but agrees to help Ranma, saying "We're still friends, right?" Ranma then comes up with a plan to fight back against their fathers. Akane will pretend she really did walk in on Ranma, and they will argue. Even though he doesn't expect their fathers to give up, he hopes he can stall for time by pretending that he and Akane hate each other. Akane ends the scene with an ear-splitting scream, getting the original storyline back on track. Chapter 2: Perserverance Ranma recaps Ryoga's arrival and Akane's subsequent adoption of "P-chan", after being punched into the koi pond. While their plan to act like they hate each other has worked so far, now that there is a real fight going on between them, Ranma is feeling hurt. Unable to think of anything else, he resolves to just keep trying to get Ryoga out of the room. Akane keeps punching him back into the koi pond, growing increasingly angry and upset with each try. Finally, Ranma gives up, but leaves Akane by putting the kettle down in front of her and yelling, "I've given you all the clues, FIGURE IT OUT!" Akane is very frightened by Ranma's apparent attempt to molest her, and upset by his apparent betrayal of their friendship, but she realizes he keeps coming back for P-chan, not her. Still angry with him, she tries to figure out why he might be so jealous of a pet pig. As she starts to lay down to try and get some sleep she suddenly notices the kettle. The pieces fall into place, and she realizes P-chan is cursed. She manages to get up without waking the sleeping pig and goes to Ranma's room. Ranma then wakes up Ryoga and makes him leave, telling him Akane woke up in the night and hasn't figured out his secret. Akane apologizes for believing the worst of Ranma, while Ranma admits that he could have made things worse by trying to indirectly give away Ryoga's secret. As before, Ranma and Akane then decide to make this part of their plan. Akane will pretend that she is too "thick headed" to realize P-chan is Ryoga, while Ranma continues to argue with her about it. While it worries both of them to think of Ryoga taking advantage of Akane like that, they decide Akane can keep her back turned while she is changing and the like, without giving away to Ryoga that she knows his true identity... Notes *This was the author's first ''Ranma ½ fanfic. *''The Convention'' is a sequel of sorts, as the Ranma and Akane from this story appear some time after the projected ending of this story. See Also External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/252394/1/A-Little-Different A Little Different at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 26-10-2014 References